bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkblueFlow
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki talk:Translation Corner page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 15:09, 3 October 2011 Translaiton? How exactly would you be qualified to do Japanese translations if your German. We need serious translation in this regard. Which isnt related to any help from a online translator. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) According to your profile your in middle school thats one issue this site has about the seriousness of your editing skills until proven different by your actions. Secondly German is as far away from Japanese as English is and once again until proven accurate with translations we cannot trust that your ability is as good as you claim. My suggestion is that you engage in some minor editing and translations to prove your capability in this area. Actions speak louder then words how can we access your capability if he have not seen you do anything. Regardless of what you think my perception is based on what I need to see personally your capability. We also need some little explanation as to how you came to the correct translations.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok what we need for you to do is not to make arbitrary changes to the content of the translations whether its the kanji, romanji or otherwise. We need you to go to the Translation Corner page, present what you think should be changed and explain why it should and where you have come to the conclusion that it is wrong. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I at least could use help Hey. Thanks for all your help so far, pointing out things overlooked and typos etc., and for your offers of help. :) Some of these errors go back to the old olden days when information--and translations--were scarcer, and so mistakes were sown that are hard to root out, like rendering the [http://www.manga-access.com/manga/B/Bleach/chapter/71/18 Koutotsu as "seimichio"], or [http://www.manga-access.com/manga/B/Bleach/chapter/71/24 Seireitei as "torore/toroel"] (???!). As you know, a simple error can become similarly unkillable, even in more recent, better trans.; some people still believe that Yamamoto said he was the "30th (sanjuu) all-captain of the Court Guard troops" instead of the correct "all-captain of the 13 (juusan) Court Guard troops". I work best with isolated words, e.g. names and things, and easy sentences. Plus I like to hope that some of my hoity-toity poesy (XD) helps, too; but as for fuller passages of text, I'm at best a cautious, caveat-bestowing proofreader. I hope that maybe you can help out with the above things in particular, which thwart me, as well as autonomously in seeking out and bringing to light missed-errors and their corrections (as you're already doing). For example, the admins would like me to translate the descriptive text from things like UNMASKED which describe the techniques--not to mention those tantalizing Kubo interviews--but, for my skills, this is tough and drawn out:maybe (or probably) you'd be better for such a thing. :) Let me know, and prob. the higher-ups, too (I'm just a normal user); and sorry if this seems like a lot, esp. after how long it took me to write to you. Thanks. :) Adam Restling (talk) 09:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC)